


Bound

by Kaonator, Kashshaptu (DoctorBibbly)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal, Domination, M/M, PWP, Submission, angry!kyo, blowjob, but only in the beginning, dub-con, pervy!kao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaonator/pseuds/Kaonator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBibbly/pseuds/Kashshaptu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru wants Kyo to be a bit more submissive for once and has his own ways of accomplishing this. Feels a bit dub-con ish at the start, but trust us, it's all safe, sane and consensual!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> One of the RP's we've been doing since we got back to writing. Hope you enjoy! Comments are our crack!

Kaoru smirked, admiring his handiwork with the help of the moonlight streaming in from the window. Kyo was still asleep; thankfully, as he was sure he’d probably be pissed if he woke up in such a state. His fingers trailed lightly along the flesh of his outer thigh, up those slender hips before coming to a stop on his side. The blond was on his knees on the bed, chest pressed into the mattress with his wrists bound together with silk straps and resting in front of him. He looked so deliciously submissive, and he knew that it was only thanks to the fact that his lover was such a heavy sleeper that he got the opportunity to view such a sight. That perfect, round ass was raised slightly in the air, and his eyes lingered on it before he moved his hand, bringing it down onto the firm flesh with a loud smack.

Kyo was a deep sleeper, but the slap on his ass waked him with a yelp. He opened his eyes and moved one hand towards the source of the slap. But he couldn't. His wrists were bound together in front of him. "What...?" He growled, still not completely awake. He was in a very awkward position. "What the hell, Kaoru!" He rasped, trying to look over his shoulder at the other man, nearly falling to his side.

Almost immediately the older man was grinning, having been expecting nothing less than hostility from the other. "What?" He asked, trying to appear innocent and knowing he was doing a horrible job. Reaching out, he gripped onto Kyo's hip, tugging him back into the position he'd been in before. "You can go ahead and sleep more if you want to... Just pretend I'm not here." His hands went back to teasing at his lover's hips and sides, body moving just enough so light from outside shone across his bare form, making it entirely obvious what his intentions were.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to go back to sleep when you have me positioned like this?" He growled, trying to struggle against the other's hold, squirming a bit as he tried to move away from his subtle touches. He used his bound hands to try to scoot forwards on the bed, trying to get away from the other, angry little noises leaving his lips. "Let.me.go!" He said through gritted teeth. He just wanted to sleep and had no intention in participating in this little power play. Kaoru had quite an unfair advantage.

Before the younger man could get too far away from him, he was reaching out and grabbing his ankle, pulling him back to where he had been. "I don't think I will," he muttered, some of the humor leaking from his voice. Instead, it was replaced by something a good bit darker. When he had Kyo on his stomach before him, he wasted no time in climbing on top of the vocalist, his hips trapped between Kaoru's knees. He leaned forward to place his lips at the other's ear, hips rubbing lightly against the blonde’s ass. "But I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, Kyo-chan," he purred.

That was it. Kyo started squirming for real now, trying to buck the other off of him. Kaoru was going down for this. "Fuck you! Just you wait. Let me go, Kaoru!" he growled. He was definitely not tired anymore and he was going to do everything he could to get away from the other. He couldn't deny, though, that he was getting aroused from the way the other's hips were rubbing against him and the mouth that was breathing hot air on his ear. But damned if he was going to let the other win.

Kaoru was ready for it, of course, having become very used to Kyo's temper in situations like this. His hands pushed the other's shoulders down into the bed, legs clenching around his wiggling hips in an attempt to keep him still. The action had his forming arousal pressing tighter to his ass, and he pressed himself completely to the younger man's back, mouth once again purring huskily in his ear. "Mm, I think I'm going to be the one fucking you, actually." His tongue darted out, lightly teasing the flesh of his earlobe. He nipped lightly at it before he dipped down, biting onto his neck as he moved one hand to rake blunt fingernails down Kyo's side.

"Ahh!" Kyo growled out. The excitement that the mix of pleasure and pain brought always went straight to his groin and he could feel himself growing hard. Right now he was cursing the day Kaoru found out about his particular inclination towards a bit of pain. He wouldn't give up this easily though and he moved his head to look over his shoulder, snarling at Kaoru, trying to bite him anywhere he could. "I think you're going to regret trying to fuck me." He retorted, face in a scowl. He was still trying to struggle, but he couldn't really move anymore. He wouldn't go down without a fight though.

Honestly he wasn't sure why but... There was just something sexy about the way Kyo was always so defiant and determined to fight, no matter the situation. The way that toned body struggled and twisted under him… "Oh, there will be no trying about it," he responded, managing to dodge an attack from that biting mouth. Managing to keep his grip firm on the other's body, he was able to move one hand up, gripping his hair and holding it away from the back of his neck. "I -will- fuck you. And you're going to love every second of it." That said he bit down once more, able to bite down a little harder now that Kyo couldn't get to him as easily. Shifting his weight slightly, he rolled his hips downward, able to keep the vocalist pinned well enough that he could bring his other hand into play as well. Nimble fingers danced up the soft skin of his side, before slipping between the other's chest and the bed, instantly targeting a nipple and giving it a rough pinch.

Kyo was slowly losing the fight and he knew it. He was groaning, pressing his hips into the bed, trying to get some friction. He wasn't giving up though; he knew Kaoru was turned on by his struggling. It was the whole point of his little game. He brought his arms up over his head and tried to grab onto the other, but could only reach the hand that was currently in his hair. He grabbed it, though and pressed his nails into the back of Kaoru's hand. "I'm going to resist every second of it, you mean," he said with a grin, bucking his hips back against the other's cock, trying to incite a reaction.

That reaction was almost immediate, Kaoru letting out a strange sound that was a cross between an annoyed hiss of pain and a grunt of pleasure. "You little shit," he growled, wrenching his hands away only to bring them back seconds later, once again pressing the smaller man into the bed. He had a better grip on him this time, one hand pressing down into his back and pinning him that way. Kaoru was growing a little annoyed, sure, but the evidence that he was enjoying himself far more was pressing insistently against the cleft of his ass. "Just admit it. You love every second my cock is in your ass." He drove downward, rubbing himself along the smooth flesh. "You can't get enough of it." One hand still firmly on the middle of his back, he moved to run the nails of the other down the tattooed flesh, going from his shoulder blades all the way down, coming to a stop just above his butt.

"Hnng... Kaoru!" Kyo groaned, half annoyed, half in pleasure. The nails on his back were sweet torture and he ground his ass up against the other's cock, still half-heartedly struggling. He turned his head again, trying to look at the man straddling him. "Oh yes. I love every second of it. Now please let me go," He said with a sarcastic sneer. He couldn't hide the fact that his breathing had sped up considerably, though, and he was secretly yearning for more. The bites on his neck where still slightly stinging as he moved his neck and it excited him to no end.

"Mm, funny. You tell me you want me to let you go..." He let his calloused fingertips run along the previously abused flesh, all the way down, before planting a firm slap on the pale flesh of his ass. "But your body is telling me something else entirely." He could feel the fight seeping out of the other by the second, and was taking great pride in it, as he always did. He leaned in to dot a few small kisses along his back, the action pressing his cock even more firmly against the smaller man. "I know how your body works, remember?" The hand that had been marring his flesh moved down, lower, bypassing his arousal completely to scratch lightly at the smooth, perfect thighs.

"Well of course my body is responding. You have your damn cock pressed against my ass!" He growled, knowing it was pointless to try to resist, even though he was still trying. His hands felt useless. He wanted to touch the other, or himself, but he couldn't really do anything. "Let my hands go. I want to touch you." He commanded, getting extremely frustrated. Kaoru was deliberately trying to drive him crazy. He tried pressing into the mattress, groaning softly at the friction on his arousal.

Kaoru couldn't help the snicker that escaped him, but he shook his head. "Hmm no, I don't think I'm going to." However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to give him a little bit of freedom, at least. He pulled back, his body instantly screaming at the loss of the warm, delicious contact. Reaching out, he flipped the younger man on his back, quickly climbing back on top of him, barely holding back the groan that left him when their arousals pressed together. Instead of grabbing his restrained wrists, he decided to let the other do what he wanted with them, his mouth moving to attack a nipple while his hands gripped roughly at his sides, nails digging into the flesh just a bit. "Better, Kyo-chan?" He purred, not giving him the slightest chance to react as he nipped at the bud in his mouth as he rolled his hips, nails dragging down the soft flesh of his waist.

Loud moans escaped Kyo's throat and he bucked his hips up, hands gripping his own hair tightly. The lips on his nipple and their cocks pressed so flush together undid him. "Ahh...Don't call me that..." He groaned. He wasn't paying full attention to Kaoru's words anymore, though. His hands moved to grab Kaoru's hair, pressing his face against his chest while simultaneously bucking up his hips. One leg moved to wrap itself around Kaoru's thigh, urging them tightly together. "Fuck..." He hissed. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was still trying to get him to fight for his dominance, but it was no use anymore. He wanted the other, badly, and he didn't care how.

A groan left him as he felt the other's leg wrap around his thigh and press them together even more intimately. The way his stubborn lover was unraveling and writhing around beneath him was why he did this. He really wasn't sure entirely what it was, but he loved knowing that he could make Kyo desperate enough to shed that dominant persona he seemed so intent on clinging to. The guitarist seemed to get a little more desperate himself, hips grinding harder against his lover's, his mouth's actions becoming a bit more urgent and messy. He moved his hands to rub almost deftly across his hips and thighs, touching every bit of flesh he could. "Tell me what you want," he rasped, his voice thick with need.

"You know what I want..." Kyo growled. He started trying to push the other's head downwards. "Just..." He couldn't say the words, hips frantically meeting Kaoru's, their cocks rubbing together in a choppy rhythm. "Fuck....Just...do it, Kaoru. Fuck me already!" There. He said it. He didn't want to say it, but he said it. He couldn't keep going like this anymore and needed more of the other's sweet pleasure. The other man had brought him to the point where he could beg for it. He bit hips lips and moaned loudly, only one thing on his mind. "You win."

An almost feral grin formed on the older man's lips, and it seemed as though his body was being driven closer to the breaking point. He needed him, and badly. Kaoru lifted a hand to the blonde’s lips, three prodding at those plump petals as he decided to reward his lover for his cooperation. His mouth moved down, optioning to skip the toned abs this time and move directly to the throbbing arousal between his legs. He shifted his body downward, taking the hardened cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head.

"Ahh... fuck!" Kyo yelled out, moaning as Kaoru's tongue and mouth pleasured his very needy arousal, his hips moving up into the his mouth, trying to get more control over the other's ministrations. "I won't bite them...again...." He uttered as he took the man's three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, tongue swirling around. The sounds that came from his throat vibrated around those fingers as he fervently sucked and licked them, making sure they were wet with saliva.

Had his mouth not been occupied, he would have responded to the comment about biting him and probably would have thrown in some sort of threat, but... The way that tongue felt on his fingers had him groaning around the arousal in his mouth, and Kaoru was withdrawing them the instant he felt they were wet enough. Every sound the smaller man had goose bumps springing onto his skin, and his hands were trembling just slightly as he moved the slick digits down, finding the tight ring of muscle with ease and sliding it into him with little warning. His mouth was bobbing slowly up and down the thick shaft, his finger moving to match the pace before sliding the second in as well.

When Kyo felt that second finger enter him, he cried out in pleasure. He really couldn't wait much longer. "Fuck!" He brought his hand towards his face and bit his hand to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth. He was writhing on the bed, hips trying to get the other to take him in deeper, while also trying to get him to speed up those wonderful fingers. "Please..." he moaned around his hand. "Just… fuck!" The moment Kaoru had hit that sweet spot inside him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

As tempting as it really was to bring his lover over the edge already, he wanted to be inside that tight little body, and that need was now controlling him like a puppet. Knowing the vocalist was close just from the sounds he was making, he hurriedly added the third finger, pulling his mouth from that throbbing length in favor of dotting hot, wet kisses along the flesh of his thighs. He only thrusted all three digits into him a handful of times before his own lust just became too much to hold back. Quickly removing his fingers, he shifted his body upward and positioned himself at the tight opening, taking a deep breath before sliding all the way in with one strong, confident thrust.

Kyo looked straight at Kaoru when he entered him. The heat and passion in the other's eyes was intense. The pleasure, intermingled with the slight stinging, made him cry out in ecstasy. "Hngg.... Oh god!" His head flew back and he started biting on his hand again, trying to keep from being too vocal. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of being filled by the other. His cock jumped a bit, pre-cum glistening at the head. "More..." He growled, eyes finding Kaoru's again.

The muscles gripping so tightly around his cock ripped a groan from his throat, swallowing hard and trying to regain control of his body. All he wanted to do was pound the other into the bed that second, but he knew he wouldn’t last long if he did that. "Stop that," he ordered, trying to be authorative but failing miserably, his hands pulling at the other's to keep him from biting himself, pinning them above his head with one hand as he pulled out and slammed back in with a little more force this time.

He couldn't take this torturous slow pace the other was setting so the blonde started bucking his hips up, trying to get the other to hurry up, groaning with impatience. "God... just... fuck me!" His face was now right below Kaoru's and he reached up, pressing his lips against the other's, taking his lower lip between his teeth, biting softly on the supple flesh, tongue running over it.

The kiss was a surprise, but a welcomed one. Kaoru had been ready to scold his lover for being so impatient, but the words died on his tongue before he could actually form them. The tightness that clenched at him was just too much to bear, and there was no way he could keep up this pace. After allowing the blond a brief moment to control the kiss, the hand that was pinning his wrists moved to grip his chin, shoving his tongue into that hot mouth and dominating it as his other hand held tightly onto his hip, using that grip to develop a hard, fast and deep rhythm.

When Kaoru kissed him like that and started pounding in that fast pace, he lost all sense of self and he was making loud and needy noises into the kiss, letting the other ravage him. He didn't care anymore that he wasn't supposed to like being dominated. Secretly, he fucking loved it. Feeling the other's hard cock slide in an out of him, rubbing that sensitive spot with every thrust; it drove him crazy. He tried moving along with the other's trusts as much as he could. His hands, now freed from Kaoru's grip, wrapped themselves in his hair again, making sure he'd keep kissing him like that as he growled and moaned with every thrust.

Feeling his lover let go of his inhibitions and respond to him in such a way had Kaoru groaning into their kiss, pressing even closer to him to try to get -more-. This was why he did this, why he was always trying to get the younger man to submit. Not because he craved the power trip, but because Kyo was the most passionate man he knew, and once that stubborn dominance was peeled away./. Well, he got like this; needy, loud, desperate. The guitarist's hands moved, gripping onto his lover's hips tightly. In a sudden display of strength, he shifted both of their bodies, wrapping the other's legs around his waist as Kaoru got on his knees. Kyo was wrapped around him now, completely off the bed with his arms looped around his neck, but the guitarist never lost his rhythm. His hands stayed glued to his hips, bouncing the smaller man's body up and down his cock as he grunted heatedly into their kiss.

This new position had Kyo's head spinning. With every thrust that spot deep inside him was brushed and he saw stars in front of his eyes. He pressed himself flush against the other, legs tightening around Kaoru's waist, trying to get some friction on his own neglected cock, their movements rubbing it between their stomachs. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer and the way he was kissing the other man showed it. He twisted his hands in their bonds and grabbed onto the other's back, his nails digging into the soft flesh and muscle.

It was easy to tell they were both quickly reaching the limit, but Kaoru was determined to make it last as long as humanly possible. It just felt -way- too good, and he wanted to draw it out. Feeling Kyo's nails biting into the flesh seemed to just fuel him on even more, gripping harder on the blonde’s hips and trying to drive into him even harder. Breaking the kiss with a groan, his mouth moved instead to the soft flesh just below his ear. "Come," he breathed hotly on his neck. "I want to hear you say my name." Biting down, he shifted himself as close as he could; pressing the other's trapped arousal between them even more and trying to help the younger man get more friction. His thrusts were starting to lose rhythm as the pleasure in his body escalated, but he was determined for his lover to reach his peak first.

"Oh god!" He groaned, lips and teeth latching onto Kaoru's shoulder. The other's fast pounding in combination with his cock being rubbed so tightly in between their bodies was too much. He threw his head back, "I'm going to come... Kaoru!" He cried out, feeling his orgasm run through him like a hot current, hands holding onto the other's back as he rode it out. With his eyes tightly shut he tensed in the other's grip, muscles clamping down around Kaoru's arousal, groaning out with every involuntary thrust his hips made.

The way the other's muscle's clenched so tightly around him made it nearly impossible to move, but somehow Kaoru managed a few more shaky, desperate thrusts inside the younger man's body before release finally claimed him, muffling the heated moans leaving him by sealing their lips together in a nearly animalistic kiss. As he finished, he slowed down the pace of their lip lock, lowering the younger man to the bed while staying inside of him. Their kiss was a lot more languid by this point, and he broke it reluctantly, his lips moving instead to his ear. "Thank you for letting me see that side of you," he purred, though still terribly out of breath, showing his appreciation for what he knew Kyo found... difficult sometimes. Finally, he shifted himself a bit more and slowly pulled from the shorter man's tight body, falling to the bed next to him. Before getting too comfortable, he reached over and undid the bindings around the vocalist's wrists, tossing the strap to the side and pulling his lover on top of him, hand stroking soothingly up and down his back.

Kyo could get used to this position; lying on top of the other, so completely relaxed, breathing slowly returning to normal. He didn't really know how to answer him though. He had loved what they just did, but it was hard admitting it even to himself. His hands moved to caress Kaoru's hair, lips trailing loving kisses over the man's shoulder and neck. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel Kaoru's still somewhat rapid heartbeat thumping through his chest against him, it was a very soothing feeling; it felt safe. "I... You're welcome," he whispered softly into the other's skin, a soft, content smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Kaoru smiled at his lover's words and actions. He wouldn't say it out loud, especially not now, but... Kyo really was adorable. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, reaching down to grab the covers that had bunched at the foot of the bed and flipping them over their bare bodies. Any other time he would have gotten up to clean them both but... Right now, he just wanted to relax where he was. Not to mention the fact that the man currently resting on his chest would -not- be happy about it. Tightening his arms a little around the blond, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.


End file.
